<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Happy Ending by HeavenKnowsImMiserable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968590">A Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenKnowsImMiserable/pseuds/HeavenKnowsImMiserable'>HeavenKnowsImMiserable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Big Brother Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and his classic identity issues, Peter and his classic self-loathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenKnowsImMiserable/pseuds/HeavenKnowsImMiserable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the entire service, his gaze drifted to Morgan. She was only a goatee away from being the billionaire himself. She looked scared and confused but still carried herself with that one in a million Tony Stark brand of resilience. Morgan would never know that though. Peter lost his parents at Morgan’s age and he knew how wrong it felt when you can’t remember your dad’s laugh or the smell of his aftershave. Peter wasn’t even Tony’s real son and he knew more about her father than she ever would. </p><p>(Or, Peter meets Morgan for the first time. He learns he is not as broken as he thought.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back at it again with another fic I wrote when I was drinking that Sad Endgame Juice a year ago. Enter this icky monster of dare I say? Feelings?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the third funeral Peter had been to. The first one he didn’t remember so well. His memory consisted of flashes of feelings that would eventually become muscle memory. The second was worse. Mostly because it was his fault. Now, Peter found himself at his third funeral for somebody that was just as irreplaceable. </p><p>Tony Stark lived in a world without Peter Parker for five years. Peter Parker had to live in a world without Tony Stark forever.</p><p> Ever since that Stark Expo so many years ago, Tony Stark hadn’t stopped saving him. </p><p>But this time the Iron Man had so much more to lose.</p><p>He had a daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Morgan.</p><p> </p><p>Tony abandoned his perfect everything to save the universe… to save him.</p><p> </p><p>Peter will never be okay with that.</p><p> </p><p>For the entire service, his gaze drifted to Morgan. She was only a goatee away from being the billionaire himself. She looked scared and confused but still carried herself with that one in a million Tony Stark brand of resilience. Morgan would never know that though. Peter lost his parents at Morgan’s age and he knew how wrong it felt when you can’t remember your dad’s laugh or the smell of his aftershave. Peter wasn’t even Tony’s real son and he knew more about her father than she ever would. </p><p>Peter ripped his gaze away from Morgan to focus on Tony’s heart floating across the water. It was such a Tony way to go. To rip your heart out and let yourself bleed, just so your universe can keep its head above water. Still, Peter could look around to see why Tony did it. Everybody that Iron Man had ever touched was there. </p><p>When the moment passed, nobody moved. Nobody dared breathe. Finally, Happy broke the suffocating stillness. He grabbed Morgan’s hand and led her onto the porch. Pepper followed closely behind with her right hand clasped tightly over her wedding ring. </p><p>Bodies passed by him in a blur of motion and colour. The sun blinked back in and out of focus. Sound ping-ponged between being too loud and eerily quiet. He heard his own voice reverberate in his skull, </p><p>“I’ll be right back, May,” he said. </p><p>He joined the stampede of bodies and numbly stumbled into Mr. Stark’s old utopia. He heard the sound of a tap running and hushed voices that weren’t really hushed at all. He felt the palm of his hand run along a smooth railing and his feet rush up wooden stairs. His shoulder met the side of a wall and soon he was running; searching for something he didn’t know how to look for anymore. Then, it stopped. He saw it. A room that screamed Tony Stark, but it was softer. It was more open, less sarcastic and broken. It was utterly whole. </p><p>It was Morgan’s room. </p><p>He stumbled across the room and squeezed himself into the corner between the bookshelf and the wall. His breath grated against his own ears. Peter placed his head in his lap and squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped, if he opened them again, Tony would be there. Ironically, when he did they landed about the next most tangible thing. </p><p>Morgan Stark was standing in the doorway, blinking owlishly. </p><p>“Hi. I’m Morgan,” She said, puzzled. </p><p>“I’m Peter. Peter Parker,” The words scratched against his throat. </p><p>“What are you doing?” She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side; a perfect reflection of her mother. </p><p>“Just chilling,” Peter aimed for nonchalance, “Your room’s cool.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Peter chuckled at that. “My dad made it, so.” She shrugged like that told him everything he needed to know. </p><p>“Well, if Iron Man made it, it must be cool, right?” Contented with Peter’s approval, she trodded towards him and after a dramatic flourish of arms, plopped down on the carpet. </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” She extended a small hand towards him with a determined line to her lips as if she was completing a business transaction instead of greeting a strange teenager sandwiched between her furniture. Peter felt a grin tug at his face. He wrenched an arm free from the shelf and went to raise his hand. As his fingers overwhelmed her tiny, ever more precious ones, Peter realized just how terrified he was. Her digits were confident in their firmness but still gentle where his own were scarred and burdened by flaws that never failed to create perfect tragedies. He could imagine her unmarked fingers suddenly turning knobby and twisted under his. Cracks formed and turned lecherous as the fissures suddenly erupted into ash. Peter did the same to his parents, to his uncle and now Tony. Holding Iron Man’s world in his palm, he knew he could not allow himself to do it again. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too,”  He pulled his hand away. Peter had spent too much of his life selfishly. He wanted to leave and allow Morgan to thrive even though a giant part of her would be missing forever. It was a hole in her heart that Peter punched there himself. He shifted in place in the hopes of finding a somewhat graceful way to make his exit. </p><p>“So, is Iron Man your favourite Avenger?” Morgan blurted. She looked up at him. Her wide brown eyes glimmered with curiosity and cutting bluntness. </p><p>“Yeah,” Peter paused, “He’s the best.” </p><p>“Spider-man’s my favourite. Iron man is cool too though, ” Morgan continued on as if she had not pulled Peter’s heart to his throat. “He’s sticky,” She said in explanation. Peter laughed wetly because this little girl had pulled out the last Jenga piece that sent him crumbling.  </p><p>“Can you keep a secret?” He leaned forward and cupped a hand around his mouth. Morgan nodded. She inched closer onto her knees, “I’m sticky too.”</p><p>“No way!” Morgan bellowed, falling back onto her hands. Her brows knit together. Once excitable eyes turned cynical as she examined him closely. After a moment of what he imaged was thorough consideration, she crossed her arms and exclaimed, “Prove it,” Peter smiled and clumsily extracted himself from his corner. With his back to Morgan, he placed both hands on the wall and slowly crawled upwards. When he met the ceiling, he unstuck his hands so only his feet were attached. He felt a little ridiculous showing off to a recently fatherless child at a funeral. Yet, her eyes had grown somehow wider and a giant toothy grin consumed her face. It was worth it.</p><p>“Hi,” He said, arms and hair akimbo. </p><p>“Hi,” It was a breathless, soft thing, “Wow.”</p><p>“So, you believe me?” Peter flipped backwards. He landed in front Morgan, crouching as Spider-Man would. </p><p>“Uh, duh! This is the coolest thing ever! I change my mind. You’re my favourite!”</p><p>“But I’m not an Avenger,” He felt something heavy sink deeper within him at the crushing knowledge he disappointed Morgan. He had already hurt her.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” She said easily. “I like you, Peter Parker,” Morgan leaned forward and grabbed his hand. She swung it lightly between them. Despite the scars, the flaws, the blood and the leaking fissures that seeped across his palm, his fingers and knobby knuckles, she held onto him. She stuck to him like he was her world. </p><p>“I like you too, Morgan Stark,”</p><p>Finally, Peter realized what Tony left behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally going to end this with Peter leaving Morgan behind to explain why the MCU never showed Peter and Morgan together. Eventually, I realized I wanted to give Tony the happy ending he deserved.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>